


Little Inquisitor

by JJTheDragonAgeQueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 3 year old Inquisitor, Awe!!!, Child Inquisitor, Cullen's Peanut, F/M, Gen, I suck at summaries but please do read, Other, Please read, Rape Recovery, Varric's Squirt, Worth It, baby talk, challenging Myself, feature relationships, i lovE KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheDragonAgeQueen/pseuds/JJTheDragonAgeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the inquisitor was a three year old child? How will this affect the Inquisition? How will this affect the entire plot?<br/>Faeth Trevelyan is unlike you regular person in the midst of all this fighting, she is a three year old caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Read how her story goes!!<br/>I ended up havioing a dream about a new character coming into this story (btw there will be a recovery of rape so beware) but I will add in into the story soon!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conclave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Dragon Age the amazing owners BioWare owns it!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a heads up my quizzy is a similar image of Leliana just different. Rape recovery later on in the story. I will give warning when it comes to the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth Trevelyan and her older brother Maxwell are heading to the Conclave.

Faeth's POV  
I was curled up in my bubba's arms as he walked us somewhere. Mama and Papa told my second big bubba to take me with him to a place called the Conclave. They said I was small enough to easily sneak around and check for danger or any important stuff. I don't know what they meant by that but I just went with it. My bubba Maxwell did not look happy. Plastered on his face was a really angry and displeased frown. His dark brown eyes were filled with anger.  
"What's wrong?" I asked while peeking out of his arms and looking up at him.  
"I hate the fact that I have to bring you here." He said sourly. I frowned. He signed, "I mean this could be very dangerous. What if something happens to one of us or both of us?" He asked.  
"I don't know." I said softly.  
"What's the use. I'm just talking to a toddler who knows not much words of her own." He said softly. I frown.  
"Why are you so mean, Bubba?" I asked. Tears prickling in my baby blue eyes. My eyes represented more of Mama's eyes. While his eyes took after Papa's.  
"Well it's true! You're just a small child who can walk on her own but chooses not too. You don't know how to read or write. You can barley talk like a normal person. I hate the fact that our parents made me bring you here!" He yelled.  
"I'm only three! I try!" I yelled with anger as my tiny body shook with tears. As he walked on farther people would stop and stare at us. I watched as they whispered softly to each other. I could just barley catch what one person said.  
"Why is a child here? I certainly hope the Mage's and Templar's don't fight while she's here." A lady with light brown skin said. Her brown hair was long down her back and her eyes were brown with curiosity as she stared at us. There was a man next to her he looked similar to her but his hair was much shorter .  
"Will there be fighting?" I asked softly as I turned my face to look at Bubba  
"I hope not!" Maxwell yelled angrily.  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He signed deeply as he moved his arms to where I was now facing him and he could see me. His thumb wiped my tears away as he kissed my forehead softly.  
"No I'm not mad at you. I'm just very irritated that Mother and Father made me bring you here. I mean this is a place for adults not children. It could possibly not be safe either." He said.  
"Oh." I said softly while looking down. He lifted my chin back up. His eyes showing love in protection in them.  
"Whatever happens, it will be ok. I am here. I wont leave your side." He said. I smiled.  
"Ok!" I cheered as he walked up to a chantry like building. As Bubba walked into the building a lady came up to us.  
"Ah, you must be Bann Trevelyan's youngest son. Oh who is this little one?" The lady asked while looking down at me. Shyly I shrank and hid myself in Bubba's arms.  
"This is my little sister Faeth." He said while rubbing my back. I peeked slowly out. My long orange hair getting in my eyes.  
"Well, the Conclave is defiantly no place for a child but I can tell by the sound of your voice you had no choice but to bring her here." The lady said.  
"My parents told me to bring her." Bubba said.  
"Ah. Well, the meeting is about to start so I must go and get ready." The lady said. Bubba bowed as she left.  
"Who was she?" I asked.  
"That was Divine Justinia." Bubba said.  
"The Divine? Like in the stories?" I asked. Bubba laughed.  
"Yes," He said while placing me on a seat near the enterence of the door we walked into. "Now I need you to stay right here real quick while I go get us something to eat before the meeting starts."  
"Ok." I said while looking around the place. He kneels down and kisses my head.  
"I'll be right back." He said. Once he was gone my curiosity got the best of me as I slid off of the seat I was in and slowly walked around the place. There were huge people-like things that were hard and still here and there. They looked like the same person. Why is that? The entire building was decorative in a way to look like a chantry. I walked more and more until a a yell was sounded through my ears.  
"Someone help me! Someone you have to stop him!" It sounded like the Divine. I ran into the room where I heard the noises. There I say a bunch of people with a certain symbol on their armor.  
"What's going on here?" I asked as I looked around the room. I gasped in pure horror when my eyes hit this monstrous person. There was a red ball-like thing in his hands. He moved it towards the Divine. The Divine also looked different . She looked like she was.... dying? What was the monster doing?  
"Intruder! Slay the child!" The monster person said. I gasped as people turned towards me. I looked towards the people and the Divine. I wanted to help the Divine. I wanted to prove that I can help.  
The Divine kicked the red ball out of the monsters hand and and it flew toward me. I ran to catch it. Once it landed in my hand it turned green and it made my hand feel like it was tearing opened. I screamed out a high pitch pain as blackness consumed me. 

Maxwell's POV  
The building shook as large red shards grew. Everyone screamed as we all fell to the ground at the earthshaking shake. I was just about to slowly bring myself up until a certain scream caught to me. It was a high pitched child scream.  
"FAETH!" I yelled as I quickly jumped up to my feet and ran. I ran all the way to the place I told her to stay at but she was not there. Instead there were red shards growing out of the seat she was in. "FAETH WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out. I started to run. I ran until I was able to find my sister. I ran until a loud noise took over my ears and the building suddenly blew up.


	2. The Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tear in the veil appears. Demons are everywhere. But question is, is where is Bubba?

Leliana's POV  
I was inside the chantry at Haven with Cassandra, Josephine, and Cullen. We were talking about feature business when all of the sudden a loud boom filled the air. We all quickly ran outside to see what was going on.  
"Holy Maker! What is that?" I asked as I stared at the huge green hole in the sky. It grew as our eyes widen in horror.   
"It looks like a tear? The Veil? Maker no!" Cullen gasped.  
"It seems to be coming from the Conclave? Should we go check it-" Cassandra said before loud crackling noise began and the tear grew larger and larger.   
"Wait what is that?" Josephine asked as she pointed at a figure falling out of the tear. It looked like an abomination.   
"DEMONS!" Cullen yelled.   
"We have to get everyone into the chantry!" Cassandra yelled.   
"SOUND THE ALARMS. EVERYONE INTO THE CHANTRY!" Cullen yelled as he ran to the door ushering terrified people in. 

 

Faeth's POV  
When I finally woke up it to too dark to even tell where I was. I slowly got up and carefully walked around until my eyes started to adjust to the darkness and strange green lighting.  
"Bubba?" I asked as I looked around. Suddenly pain shot through my hand and the green lighting got a little brighter with my hand. "Bubba? Where are you? It hurts." I cried as I stumbled my way through... wherever I was.  
As I walked and walked, my legs burning with exhaustion, my left hand hurting with an awful tearing feeling and a strange noise filled my ears . I wryly looked around until I spotted a pack of spiders. They were bigger then me! I screamed loud as I ran.   
After running for what seemed like forever I finally came across a bright light that looked like a person. I ran to it but I was stopped by a huge rock.  
"Climb it!" It told me. I started to climb it as the spiders followed me. "Their demons!" the voice cried. I climbed faster as terror took over me. As I got closer to the figure I reached for it. When our fingers touched everything went white.


	3. A Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a child? How? What happen? Cassandra is annoyed.

Cassandra's POV  
Angry I stomped all the way to the Cells in Haven. From what I have heard the person who caused this Breech is in there right now. Leliana's scouts found her by the Conclave. Which was destroyed and she was the only survivor I growled to myself as I ran through Haven just to get to the Cells. As I got to the Cells I ran in there with my sword out and ready to kill.   
"Put the sword back! She's just a child! A baby," Leliana said as she stood in front of the figure. I huffed as I sheathed my sword. Leliana moved out of the way so I could see who the survivor was. Once Leliana moved the small child gasped and cried as the tear in her hand grew and glowed.   
"Stop!!! I don't want the pain!!!! Bubba help!!!" She little girl cried out. I couldn't help but feel sadness wash over me as she cried.   
"Stop screaming, Child." I told her. She jumped and looked at me. Her blue eyes ,that were similar to Leliana's in every way, widen in pure fear.  
"Your not Bubba... Where's Bubba?" She asked slowly. Her baby-like voice ringing though my ears. Was "Bubba" at the Conclave?   
"There was no one with you when my scouts find you, so I was told." Leliana said.   
"But Bubba.... He's not here?" The child asked.   
"Not that we know of. We were told that there was no one but you at the Conclave everyone else is...dead." I said. The child's huge blue eyes filled with tears.   
"I want to go home! Where's Bubba? I want Mama and Papa! I want to go home! Where's Bubba?" With that the child cried. I signed and turned to Leliana. Her head hung.  
"You can't go back to your Mama and Papa yet, Little One. We need you." Leliana said.  
"Need me? But Bubba said I'm a baby who does nothing." The child replied. I grabbed her hand.  
"This! You can help us with this!" I exclaimed. She looked at me if pure fear.   
"Don't know what this is and how it got there." She replied.   
"Cassandra. Go easy on her. She is fragile. She's just a small child." Leliana said.   
"I'm not use to children! I have to get us to her." I said as I loosened my grip on her.   
"I am only three years old." She said. Leliana gasped.  
"Why did your parents send you of all people to the Conclave where its dangerous and filled with people who want to fight each other." Leliana asked.  
"Papa wanted me to get information for him. I didn't know how I was going to do that. " She said. Her small baby-like voice making most of her words sound unknown to my ears.   
"So your father wanted you to spy? Do you even know what that means?" Leliana asked.   
"No." The child said.   
"It mean sneak around people and watch and hear what they are saying." Leliana said.   
"Papa wanted me to spy." The little girl said.   
"It occurs to me that we don't even know your name." I said.   
"My name is Faeth Trevelyan." the child said.   
"Your nobility." Leliana said.   
"Yeah." Faeth said.   
"I'm sorry but we do need to get you to the breach. That mark on your hand can help us." I said.  
"How?" She asked.   
"I have the slightest clue," I said. "Leliana head to the forward camp. I will take the child to the rifts and then to the breach." I said.   
"I will see you both soon. Andreste guild us all." Leliana sad before leaving the Cells. I lifted the child up to her feet. I was surprised by her size and weight. She weighed like a feather. and she was small, her head coming up to my knee caps. She looked up at me and then down at her shackled hands.   
"Let me help you get these off." I said while pulling a key out. I placed the key in each shackle lock and unlocked it. Once her hands were free she hugged herself for comfort.   
"I miss Mama." Her voice was small and innocent as she cried softly. How do you deal with a child? I have no clue.  
"We will deal with this situation once we get the breach taken care of, come on." I said while walking out of the Cells. 

Once we reached outside the child looked around. There was snow everywhere, like usual. terrified people where everywhere. Some people were selling good and weaponry and armor. Others were sitting by a fire pit sipping bows of broth. Most of the people though were cowering awing inside the building or tents.   
As Faeth's eyes scanned the area her eyes wondered off the to sky.   
"What is that?" She asked while pointing at the the hole in the sky.   
"We call it the breach. its a massive tear in the veil. It's what caused that mark on your hand. I think." I said.   
At the greeting of Faeth and the breach. The breach grew somewhat angry to that and streaks of green shot out causing Faeth to fall to the ground screaming in pain. I gasped as I quickly helped her up.  
"As the breach grows so does your mark and it is killing you." I said.  
"It hurts!" She cried as she hugged her glowing hand to herself. whimpering softly.  
"We need to hurry before the mark consumes you." I said while we started our way towards our destination 

Faeth's POV  
We fan for a long time. We ran so much that my legs were hurting. I was really tired. I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted to be held. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget this day. I wanted Mama. Bubba. I missed Bubba.  
"Hurry up! We need to hurry I hear fighting." The lady by the name of Cassandra said.   
"Who's fighting?" I asked. I really didn't want to see another demon. They are scary.  
"You'll see soon. We need to help them." She said as we ran up stairs. As soon as we got there someone lifted me up and it felt as if my hand was attached to something. I cried out by the sudden tightness feeling as I snatched my hand away from what it was attached to. The thing my hand was attached to disappeared.   
"What did you do?" I asked as I turned to face to person holding me. It was an elf! He was bald and his ears were long and pointy. His grayish blue eyes were filled with great interest.   
"I did nothing the credit is yours." He said.   
"Your an elf! I've never seen a elf before!" I exclaimed.   
"Faeth." Cassandra said in a warning tone.  
"Don't worry about it, Seeker. She's just a child. Children are always curious about their surroundings.” The elf said.  
"My big sissy says elves are mean and should be hated. Your not mean. Or at least you don't look mean." I said.   
"Lots of Shems say that." The elf said.  
"Shems?" I asked.  
"Its what we elves call you humans." The elf said.   
"Now that that is over. I though it would never go away." I turned to see another guy. this time he was much shorter. but still taller then me. I wiggled out of the elf's arms and ran to the new person.  
"What are you?" I asked.  
"Faeth!" Cassandra yelled. The man laughed.  
"Now now, Seeker. Like Solas said. She is a child. It is ok." The person laughed.   
"What are you? You look like a human but your short." I said. Cassandra gasped. The person laughed.   
"I'm a dwarf. The names Varric Tethris. Rouge, story teller, and and an occasionally unwelcome tagalong." The dwarf said while winking at Cassandra.  
"Absolutely not!" Cassandra yelled.   
"Why?" I asked. while looking at her with puppy eyes.  
"Come on, Seeker. there are demons everywhere. You can't fight them on your own. Plus look at that face. You can not say no to that!" Varric exclaimed. I gave Cassandra the best puppy face I could make.  
"Fine!" Cassandra yelled in defeat. I smiled triumphantly  
"Yay!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down The elf and Varric laughed.   
"I am Solas by the way. I kept watch over you while you were knocked out in the Cells." The elf said.  
"What he means to say is " I kept the mark from killing you"" Varric said. I turned to Solas.  
"Then I own you my thanks." I said while smiling.  
"Indeed. Let us hurry and get to the breach." Solas said.


	4. Who is Bubba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Bubba? The question you might be wondering is where is Bubba? Well the other beg to differe. Cassandra get's a feeling that she might know who Bubba is.

Leliana's POV  
Where were they? Are they ok? Those were the only question running through my head as Chancellor Rodrick and I planed what will happen next. There were injured people everywhere. Yet we don't have any healers nearby or with us at all. They were all back at Haven tending to the wounded there. I signed as I focused my eyes on the table below me. What will happen next?  
"But I don't want to walk no more. I'm tired." I looked up from the table to see the group before me. Solas and Varric with Cassandra and Faeth. Faeth looked so exhausted as she whimpered and held her arms up to Cassandra.   
"I told you no. We are busy. We need to plan on how we are going to get up the mountain so you can close the breach." Cassandra said. Faeth cried at the rejection. I signed and shook my head at Cassandra. I carefully walked over to Faeth and knelt down and picked her up. Faeth immediately nudged herself in my arms and soon she passed out with exhaustion.  
"She's much smaller then we are, Cassandra. She is much weaker then we are also. She can't just go running around everywhere. She is tired look at her!" I cried out.  
"Well, none of us could hold her! Were busy fighting demons to have the opportunity to hold the very child that is suppose to save our lives." Cassandra said. I shook my head.   
"Put her down! She could kill you just as easily as she did with the Divine and as she destroyed the Conclave." Chancellor Rodrick said.   
"She can't be responsible for this! She's a baby! She can barley talk. I don't even think she knows how to wield a weapon or what class she is in." I said.   
"She's terrified of everything.” Cassandra said.  
"She is a child, Cassandra. A three-year-old child. Of course she is going to be scared of things like this. She is probably not use to being this overwhelmed by monster and people and all these questions." I said.   
"Yeah, well we need to get up that mountain and get her to the breach. Quickly before the mark ends up consuming her. She's already been having pain with it and it doesn't seem to be nice with her when that breach grows." Cassandra said.   
"She does need her sleep too. So I will get a few of my scouts and we will all head up the mountain. Ill carry they the entire way so she can rest." I said.   
"Ok with me." Cassandra said.  
"Seeker, your harsh on the child. She's not like us." Varric said.  
"She is too!" Cassandra yelled.  
"I think he meant, as in her age. Unlike us we are a lot older and experienced with all this battle. She is still a a small child. A baby. She needs naps here and there to help her grow." I said.   
"Stop coming back at me with your logic." Cassandra grumbled. I chuckled softly.   
“You are not that all good with children are you?” Varric asked.  
“I was the youngest! I know nothing about children!” Cassandra yelled as she threw her arms up in irritation. I laughed hard.   
“It's easy. Your lucky that she is not a baby. She is only three so it will be easier to take care of her for now. Until her needs get to her. Right now all she needs is sleep.” I said while moving Faeth around so I was a little more comfortable and could move around more easier. She ended up whimpering softly as she laid her head on my shoulder. I could barley hear her cry out the word “Bubba”.  
“Who is this 'Bubba'?” Cassandra asked.  
“Might be her brother or relative.” I said. Cassandra frowns.

Cassandra's POV  
I know what it feels to loose a brother. I have a feeling that this “Bubba” might be her brother.   
“You just got awfully quiet, Seeker.” Varric said.  
“Yeah, well. Lets just head up the mountain and get this over with. Maybe just maybe we can find “Bubba”, if we are lucky.” I said as I lead the group towards the mountain.


	5. Bubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth finds Bubba. But not in the way she hoped of finding him.

Faeth's POV  
I felt the cold air nip at my skin as I shivered and curled up into Leliana's arms.  
“Are you cold?” I heard Leliana ask as she stops. Making the entire group stop. Cassandra groaned.  
“We don't have time for this small stop,” Cassandra said through gritted teeth.  
“Cassandra, calm down. Ill just take this Great Bear Hide out of my pack and wrap her up in it.” Leliana said as she knelt to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her neck, not wanting to go down on the ground. Her hands went to a pack as she pulled out a large blanket out. My eyes widen with happiness as she wrapped it around me.   
“Thank you, Leli.” I said. She smiled.  
“Your welcome, sweetie.” She said while she stood back up and continued to walk.

After what seemed like hours we ended up stopping as fighting happened.   
“when are the monsters going away?” I asked as I hid my face in Leliana's hood.   
“Hopefully when we get this breach closed.” She replied while kicking at a monster.   
“Kill it!” I cried out.   
“Shh.” Leliana said while rubbing my head. After a while the fighting quiet but someone grabbed my hand again and it felt like something was yet again attached to it. I cried out in pain as I felt the thing pulling at my hand. For what feels like hours I was finally able to pull my hand away..   
“What is that?” I asked.  
“It's a rift. The mark on your hand closes them.” Solas said.   
“Well, I don't like it. It hurts.” I said as I snatched my hand back out of his hand.  
“Well, it's the only way to get rid of the demons.” Solas said. I crossed my arms in disappointment.  
“Can't someone else do it?” I asked.  
“Stop arguing with us. Your the only one with the mark!” Cassandra yelled. I frowned.   
“I want Mama.” I said as I hid into Leliana's arms.  
“We have already told you-” Cassandra began.  
“Cassandra,” Leliana warned. “She is just a child keep that in mind.”   
“I know!” Cassandra growled as she turned around and started to march forward but she was stopped with someone in front of her.  
“So this is the survivor. A child?” The man asked. I turned my body around so I could fully face and see him. He was tall with blonde hair. He wore some strange fur on top of his shoulders. Along with armor underneath it.   
“Yes. “ Cassandra said.  
“She...looks similar to you, Leliana. Is she related to you?” The man asked. Leliana chuckled.  
“No. She is the youngest Trevelyan. Her name is Faeth.” Leliana said.   
“Well, Hello little one. My name is Cullen.” The man said.   
“Can I have one?” I asked. He looked at me strangely.  
“Have what?” He asked.  
“That!” I exclaimed as I pointed at the fur on his arms.   
“Oh, my coat? It would be way to big on you. Maybe we can get a smaller one made for you. That depends on if we live.” He said. My eyes widen.  
“Were going to die?” I asked.  
“Cullen, She is already scared out of her mind. Don't scare her more.” Cassandra said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.   
“You don't like me, do you?” I asked as I turned my gaze to her. Her eyes showed that she was by far annoyed.  
“Let's just get you to the breach. I'm ready to get this closed and over with.” Cassandra said while walking near a bunch of rubble and climbing over it all. 

Cassandra's POV  
Once the entire group made it over the rubble Faeth let out a gasp. I turned to her as she was squirming out of Leliana's arms. Once she was out she ran to a burnt body.   
“Bubba...” She said slowly. After a few minutes of quit awkwardness, her hands picked up a few things that was near the body. She looked at the items.   
“What-” I was about to say.   
“Shh.” Leliana whispered as she watched Faeth.   
“Bubba...” She repeated. 

Leliana's POV  
I frowned as I slowly made my way to the child. Once I reached her I knelt in front of her.   
“Bubba...” Was the only thing she was able to say before she broke into sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. Softly cooing to her as she cried against my shoulder. Whatever items were in she hands she ended up dropping as she started to cling her tiny hands to my shoulders. 

Cullen's POV  
This burnt body must belong to her brother. She couldn't have been able to tell but I did notice that she had found a few things that she ended up dropping once her hands found Leliana's shoulders. I dropped my head as I looked at the items that Faeth dropped. Confused I knelt down to the ground and picked up one of them. It was a stainless steel coin. It had a symbol on it. It looked liked the Trevelyan family heraldry. I pulled out my pack as I placed each item in the bag. I was sure that Faeth would want to keep them.


	6. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at closing the breach. Cassandra gets her soft side with Faeth. Cassandra to the rescue.

Cassandra's POV  
Once we got the the breach I was about to take Faeth out of Leliana's arm until noise stopped me.

“Someone help! You must stop him!”   
“What's going on here?”  
“Intruder! Slay the child!”

“That was your voice! Most holy called out to you!” I exclaimed in surprise.  
“I don't remember that happening.” Faeth said.   
“But that was your voice!” I exclaimed. Faeth looked at me with pure confusion.  
“Cassandra, we need to close this breach before it grows and destroys us all.” Leliana said. She looked up at the breach with horror. The green and white ghostly-like large streaks started to lick out and grow bigger and bigger. Quickly I snatched Faeth out of Leliana's arms, causing her to shriek with surprise. I grabbed her her hand and pointed it towards the breach that threats us. Faeth gasped in pain as her mark and the breech attached to each other.  
“It's hurting her!” Leliana gasped out.  
“This breach already closed. Just not fully. We need to re open it and seal it properly.” Solas said.   
The crackling sound of the breech started up as it reopened turning into green shards. Soon a huge Pride Demon jumped out of it.   
“Get ready to fight!” I yelled as I placed Faeth on the ground. She screamed as she stared in the demon in horror. “Move!” I yelled at her. She looked at me in an uncertain way and then she turned around and ran. 

Faeth's POV  
What is that! I never seen anything that scary before. When Cassandra told me to move I ran to a higher area. I quickly scanned the area in search for a hiding pace or a safe place. I signed in frustration. As I found not spot.   
I turned to see the demon walking towards me. I gasped as I looked at it in pure horror. The demon pointed its hand at me, I watched in as its large hand started to glow purple. I scream and covered myself with my hands as the purple stuff started to spark out.

Cassandra's POV  
I gasped as I quickly made my way to Faeth. She is going to be electrocuted to her death, if she doesn't move. Quickly before the sparks reached her I made my way to her and used my shield to block the sparks from hitting us both.   
Breathing heavily I watched as the rest of the group started to get the demons attention. Once the attention of the demon was elsewhere I picked the cowardly child up. As I lifted her up I heard Leliana yell.  
“Cassandra, watch out!” I turned around just in time to see a Shade Demon hit both me and Faeth, sending us flying backwards a few feet. I grunted as I landed on the hard ground beneath me. Faeth was still in my arms. She was clanged to me as she cried. 

Leliana's POV  
“Cassandra! Faeth!” I gasped as I ran over to them. Signaling the others to take care of the demons.   
“Where ok,” I heard Cassandra say. “ Shh, it's ok Faeth. It's ok they are not going to hurt you.” She said while rubbing the child's back. I smiled. Here comes Cassandra's soft side. I knew it would come sooner or later.   
“Seal the breach! Seal it!” We turned to see the Pride Demon falling to the ground dead. Cassandra placed Faeth on the ground.   
“You know what to do now. Come on.” She said as her and Faeth walked closer to the breach. 

Faeth's POV  
I watched the breach as it changed to green shards to what is was when I first seen it..   
“Come on, Faeth. Seal it. You know what to do. I did it several times with your hand already. Do what I did.” Solas said. I watched him for a moment for I turned to face the breach. I slowly raised my hand up to case the breach. Once my hand attached to the breach I gasped as it started to pull me. I tried to back away so it wouldn't pull me but I was struggling. That was until I felt a pair of strong hands grab me and hold me still. I craned my head a little to see Cassandra behind me holding on to me.   
“Come on, you can do this. Seal it as you did with the rifts.” Cassandra said. I nodded as I focused on the breach trying to close it.   
After a few minutes of focusing on the breach I could slowly feel myself fading into unconsciousness. I tried to force my self to focus more but I couldn't. Weakly I backed up as white started to flood my vision and then blackness came over me. 

Cassandra's POV  
No! we cant fail now! No!   
“Come on Faeth wake up! We can't fail now!” I yelled as I shook the child.   
“The breach is calm. Its not sealed but it is calm for now. It is to powerful for just us. We need to build our allies we need power to fight this,” Leliana said as she walked over to us and examined the child. “Let's just focus on getting her healed and gain more power.”   
“Your right. We are nothing compared to this breach. Lets go now before something does happen.” I said while lifting the unconscious child up into my arms.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth has a nightmare before she wakes up in Haven after the first attempt of closing the breach, and she has an accident. But don't worry Josephine knows what to do.

Leliana's POV  
It has been exactly three days days since our first attempt at closing the breach. Faeth was still unconscious. The healer said it was from exhaustion and that she should wake up soon. 

I was walking into the War Room to discuss business with Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra. We needed to plan what will happen next.   
“Well, we cant do anything right now, we need Faeth to wake up so we can speak with her.” I heard Cassandra say as I walked into the room.   
“Well, she is not awake yep. Or so I have not herd word of her alertness yet.” I said.   
“ok, could you exactly explain who Faeth is? I haven't seen her yet.” Josephine said.  
“She is an adorable three-year-old.” I said.   
“Who also scarcely looks exactly like Leliana except her hair is much longer, and of course she is much more younger and doesn't have that Orlesian accent, her's is a Free Marches accent. But of course since she is only three-years-old her voice is still babyish.” Cullen said.   
“Oh, wow. Looks exactly like Leliana? Now this I have to see.” Josephine said.   
“Well, she should be awake soon, I sent an elven lady to go drop her some things to her. So if she is awake then the lady will tell her that she is needed.” Cassandra said.   
“If she awake then we can speak business.” I said. 

Faeth's POV

“FAETH WHERE ARE YOU!?” I heard someone yell.  
“Bubba?” I asked. I turned around slowly to see my brother behind me. I gasped when I saw him. His body was nothing but burnt bones. He walked up to me and was about he hug me. I backed away.  
“Faeth, what's wrong? It's me Maxwell. It's Bubba.” He said as he walked up to me again.  
“Bubba's dead. Your dead.” I said while while backing up until I hit a large rock.   
“I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine.” He said.  
“No, your dead!” I yelled.  
“I'm not dead.” He said.  
“Yes you are.” I said.   
“You should have listened to me.” He said while changing the subject about him being dead.  
“What?” I asked. I watched him strangely as it looks like he is either growing or I am shrinking.   
“What do you mean what? You know what. You didn't listen to me. I told you too stay in that one spot and you left. Why did you leave?” He asked. His burnt skin starting to form into a more uglier and scarier form.   
“Bubba? Your scary.” I said as I looked up at him. He no longer looked like Bubba instead he looked like the demon that came out of the breach.   
“Bubba your scary.” He said mockingly as he pulled out his hand and the purple sparks where started to show. Not this again. I thought as I looked around. This time there were large rocks all around me and I couldn't move.   
“Bubba.” I cried.  
“Your dead now, pesky little human.” He said, his no longer sounded like Bubba's voice. I screamed as the purple sparks flew out of his hands and hit me.

 

Josephine's POV  
While we were all still in the war room talking the door flew open in the middle of a really good juicy gossip from Leliana.   
“Something is wrong with the child!” An elven lady said.  
“What do you mean?” Cassandra said. The lady looked like she was about to pass out as Cassandra stared at her.   
“Uh.. she... yeah uh she is screaming.” The lady stuttered.   
“Should we-” Cullen was about to said before Leliana and Cassandra ran out of the room. I shrugged as I stood up and followed them. 

Once we made it to a small house in Haven Cassandra opened the do and ran in followed by me, Leliana, and Cullen. In the room on the bed laid a tiny child who did look similar to Leliana.   
“Faeth, wake up.” Cassandra said as he shook the child. The poor child was screaming and thrashing about.   
“Faeth. You need to wake up. It's ok you are just having a bad dream.” Cassandra said. Her voice showing a pinch of annoyance.   
“No bubba!” The child scream as she shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes widen as her face turned red with... embarrassment?   
“what's wr-” Cassandra was about to say until the child started to cry and hide her face.   
“I want mama!” She cried into the pillow.   
“I think I might know what's wrong. As the oldest in my family and having watched three brothers and one sister grow up from infants to adults. I might have a feeling whats wrong. But I think she might not want everyone in here.” I said.  
“Ok we will just step out the door. We will wait outside if you need anything.” Leliana said as she led the other out the door.   
“It is ok. You don't have to hide no more. There is nobody else in here.” I said as I walked up to the whimpering child. She peeked out of the pillow that was somehow almost bigger then she was.   
“Its not ok!” she cried.  
“It was just an accident. It happens all the time to small children like you. Even older people like me. Don't worry. I will help you get get washed up and into a clean and new outfit.” I said wile lifting her up from her bed. 

After giving her a good wash down and washing all the dirt out of her long hair. I dried her off with a thin towel and helped her into her new clothing. Being cotton leggings and a simple thin ring velvet dress with the inquisition symbol on the back of it. She looked absolutely adorable in it.   
“You look so adorable!” I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together once.   
“Hehe I love it!!” the child exclaimed as she spun in circles. I lightly giggled behind my hand as I watched the child's happiness.  
“Your welcome, Faeth.” I said.  
“How do you know me?” She asked.   
“I am Leliana's friend. She has told me a lot about you.” I said.  
“I like Leli! She's nice!” Faeth said.  
“Yes she is.” I said.  
“Whats your name?” She asked.  
“Josephine Montilyet.” I said. She looked at me weirdly.  
“Jo...Jos....Josiefine.” She said slowly. I heard a giggle as we both turn around.   
“Just call her Josie. I call her Josie all the time.” Leliana said while walking up to us.  
“Josie is easier!” Faeth exclaimed. I smiled as Leliana knelt down to her size. Or at least tried to but failed.   
“Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?” Leliana asked.  
“Bubba.” Faeth said softly. Her voice was filled with so much sadness. So much that it broke my heart and I could already tell what happened without having to ask. I frowned as I watched Leliana pick the child up. The child hid her face into Leliana's shoulder and cried softly.   
“Hush little one, It's ok. Everything will be ok.” Leliana cooed softly as she rubbed her back.  
“Bubba turned into that big monster,” She said.” The one at the breach. He made me die.” I could just barley hear Leliana gasp. Wow, that sounds too graphic for a three-year-old to even dream. Poor child.   
“Oh sweetie. It was just a dream. It wont come to life. I promise you,” Leliana said. With that said and done Leliana placed the child on the ground. “Come one, we have important business we need to talk about.”


	8. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth can't sleep. She goes to Cassandra and asks for a bedtime story. Cassandra says no. Faeth ends up going to Varric, He tells her about how he met Hawke.

Cassandra's POV  
After the whole business talk and welcoming our new Harold of Andreste to Haven. It was getting dark and Everyone was heading to bed. I was just about to lay down on a mat I had set up outside. Until a small whine stopped me. I groaned.  
“Faeth why are you out here. I thought you were sleeping.” I said.  
“I'm scared.” She said.   
“Ugh, what's there to be scared of?” I groaned as I looked down at the child. Her orange hair was braided down her back. Leliana had done it.  
“Scary dreams. Monsters.”She said. I groaned and picked her up taking walking back through the gates of Haven and up to her house that we put her in. I placed her in her bed and looked around the bedroom.  
“There is no monsters here. Now go to bed.” I said .   
“Can you read me a bed time story?” She said. I groaned.  
“Once a upon a time there was a child named Faeth who needs to go to be. The end. Now go to bed. We have work to do tomorrow.” I said.  
“That wasn't a bedtime story.” Faeth said while crossing her arms. I groaned.  
“I can't tell you bed time stories. I need to go to bed and so should you.” I said while walking out of her small house. 

Faeth's POV  
I huffed as Cassandra walked out. I will find a way to get my bed time story sooner or later. Maybe Varric can tell me one. He said he was a story teller. Yes, I can go to him! I quickly jumped out of my bed and raced toward the door. Once the door was opened I ran down the stairs and over to another pair of siars. After going up those stairs I walked over to his tent. There I saw him sitting at the fire-pit.   
“Hey, Squirt. What are you doing up I though Cassandra just put you back to sleep.” Varric said.  
“Bad dreams.” I said.   
“Oh.” Varric said.  
“Can you tell me a bed time story?” I asked as I walked over to him and sat next to him.  
“Sure thing, Squirt. I know a lot of stories. I will tell you about- no what never mind your too young for that... maybe – wait your still too young.” He said.  
“Tell me about Hawke!” I exclaimed.   
“Oh, I will Tell you about the time Hawke- wait your way to young for that one. Ok I have a perfect one I will tell you about how Hawke and I went on an adventure to- oh dang your too young for that too. There the one on How Hawke and I met.” he said.  
“Ok.” She said.   
“So Hawke and her brother Carver were talking with my brother Bartrand, they were wondering if they could join our expedition that we were going on. But Bartrand disagreed and said no. And that the only way they could join is if they come up with fifty gold. They agreed that they will come up with the gold. Well while Hawke and her brother were walking away a guy ended up pick pocketing Hawke. While the guy was running away I found him.” Varric said.  
“What did you do?” Faeth asked.  
“I pulled Bianca out and shot him. Well not really but I shot his shirt and he shot toward the wall and stuck to it.” He said.  
“Did Hawke get her money back?” She asked.  
“I I took the money from the guy and handed it to Hawke. That is how we met.” I said.   
“I want to meet Hawke.” She said while yawning softly.   
“I bet you do. Now come on, lets get you back to bed.” I said while leading her back to her house.


	9. Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth can't sleep so she goes to see Josephine and Leliana. Leading situations into a tantrum.

Josephine's POV  
I was up late in my office signing papers and reading over letter. I was just about to call it for the night when I heard the door to my office creek open. I wearily watched the door as I saw a orange head pop through it.   
“Makers Breath, what are you doing up?” I asked as I walked over to the small child.   
“I can't sleep.” She said.   
“Why can't you sleep?” I asked her.  
“Bad dreams. Monsters.” She said.  
“ Oh, well we can;'t have those now, can't we?” I asked as I lifted her up.  
“No.” She said. I walled out of my office and walked across to the room Leliana' and I slept in.  
“What is she doing up?” I heard Leliana ask as she placed a book on the bedside table.   
“I don't like my room. It's scary.” Faeth asked.  
“You can sleep in here with us for now.”Leliana said. Faeth smiled.  
“I want you sleep with you, Leli.” She said wile walking over to Leliana's bed. Leliana lifted her off of the ground and onto the bed. Faeth crawled onto the other side of her and looked at the book Leliana was read.   
“What are you reading?” Faeth asked .  
“Its a book of how the chantry came to be. I am sure it would be boring to you.” Leliana said while chuckling.   
“Do you know any interesting stories?” Faeth asked.   
“I know lots of stories. I use to love telling stories. Back when I was traveling with the Hero of Ferelden.” Leliana said. I smiled as I laid in my bed and watched the two orange heads.  
“Stories about the Hero too?” Faeth asked.   
“I know some good stories about her. There one on how She and Kind Alistair first day as King and Queen went. And there is one on how The Heroes pet mabri-” Leliana rambled.  
“I want a puppy!” Faeth exclaimed. I chuckled behind my hand as I watched the small child go to complete relaxed to extreme hyper.   
“Hmm, We will have to find you one. Preferably one that is not sick or injured.” Leliana said.  
“Tomorrow?” Faeth asked.  
“Maybe.” Leliana said.  
“Mama and Papa say that all the time!” Faeth cried out. Leliana was taken aback by the sudden outbreak.   
“Hey, Maybe means we will see. We have to find one first.” She said.   
“Nah uh. Maybe means no!” Faeth disagreed.   
“How?” Leliana asked.  
“Because Mama and Papa says so,” Faeth said. “Because every time Mama and Papa say maybe they never do it!”   
“That doesn't mean I wont.” Leliana said. I signed. This conversation is going to be forever.  
“But... but Mama and Papa always says maybe!” Faeth cried out. Leliana shook her head.  
“I'm not your Mama or your Papa.” She replied.   
“Your Leli!” Faeth exclaimed.  
“Yes, and Leli says maybe means maybe. It means we will try.” Leliana replied in a steady voice.   
“No try! I want a puppy!” Faeth cried. I sighed, this was indeed going to be a long night.   
“Faeth.” Leliana warned in a soft voice.  
“Don't act like Cass!” Faeth yelled as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Leliana's eyes widen as she stared at the door. I signed.  
“Let me go find her.” I said as I got out of my bed and put a coat on.


	10. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes to find Faeth after the argument with Leliana. Leading to cutness at the end.

I walked out of mine and Leliana's room and tried to search for Faeth. Faeth had just ran out of the room after an argument with Leliana. The night was all cute until an argument started out. So I was now searching all of Haven for a three year old. Fun, she could be anywhere.   
“Faeth.” I called, loud enough for her to hear but also soft enough to not wake anyone else up. I signed when I heard no reply.   
I though for a moment. Could she be in the house she's been sleeping in? I asked myself as I started to walk toward a flight of stairs. Once up the stairs Turned towards the house. Noticing the door was wide open. I made my way to the door hearing a soft voice talk. Immediately I knew it was.  
“I don't know why, Teddy.” The child's small voice said. I could tell that she had been crying, her voice was shaky and filled with sadness. “No, Teddy. Leli is mad at me.” I frowned. Who was she talking to?   
“Faeth?” I asked as I walked into the house. She turned to look at me. Her face stained with tear streaks. Her eyes huge with tears threatening to fall. I frowned as I knelt down to the ground. Opening my arms out for her. She dropped the small teddy bear that was in her hands and ran into my welcoming arms.   
“Don't be mad!” She cried as reach my arms, clinging her arms around my neck.  
“Never, were not made at you. Leliana is not made at you.” I said walk standing up and walking over to the bed. Kneeling down to pick up the teddy bear as I was making my way to the bed. Once I got to the bed I placed her on the bed and tucked her into the covers. Placing her bear next to her.   
“No, stay!” She cried out as she grabbed my arm, her voice filled with terror.   
“Shh, why are you scared, Sweetie?” I asked her and I sat on the edge.  
“Monster!” She cried.   
“There is no monster here. Don't worry if they get in here we have forces that will stop them.” I said.   
“Bad dreams.” She said.  
“Are there monsters in your dreams?” I asked.  
“Yeah. Bubba is a monster.” She said. My heart dropped. Her brother. I heard he died in the explosion of the Conclave. I also heard that she saw his burnt body. This is most defiantly what a child should not experience. She looked up at me, her eyes showing a slight pleading to them.   
“I'll stay.” I said. She scooted over and patted the side next to her. I smiled as I laid down. Once I was down she curled up next to my side with her head on my stomach. Minutes later she was out.


	11. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana wakes up to notice that Josie and Faeth are not in the bedroom. Cassandra is frustrated.

Leliana's POV  
When I woke up this morning I noticed Josie or Faeth wasn't in sight. Hmm, I wonder if Josie found Faeth last night. I'll go see if I can find them. Yawning, I got out of bed and changed into my regular armor. Once I was changed I walked out. Seeing Chancellor Rodrick walking though the Chantry.   
“You don't happen to see Josephine or Faeth, have you?” I asked.   
“Nope, not that I would care to look for that killer.” He spit. I glared at him and walked away. Can't he just get over the fact that Faeth didn't murder the Divine. She is only a child! Yeah sure, there are children who are violent but I do not believe Faeth is responsible for this chaos. 

I had decided to check Faeth's house for her and Josie. Since I found out that Josie was not in her office or the war room so she must be with Faeth. As I made my way to Faeth's house Iran into Cassandra.  
“Morning Leliana, where are you going?” She asked me.   
“Going to check if Faeth and Josephine are in Faeth's house.” I said.  
“Why would Josephine be in there?” Cassandra asked.   
“Long story.” I said .  
“Ok.” Cassandra said as I walked off. Heading towards Faeth's house. When I got to the house I opened the door to see one of the cutest thing I have seen in ages. There in the bed Josie was laying on her back with Faeth laying next to her curled up to her side. Her head resting on Josie stomach, her mouth was pressed into an adorable frown. I could help but say awe to that. Accidentally being a little to loud and woke Josie up.   
“I'm sorry, Josie.” I said. Josie smiles.  
“It is fine, Leliana.” Josie said.  
“So, how long have you been up last night?” I asked.  
“Hmm, honestly I have no idea.” Josie said as she carefully moved Faeth so she wouldn't wake up.   
“Long Night.” I said as Josie and I walked out of the house.  
“Most Definitely.” She replied.

Cassandra's POV  
I was so furious. I growled low to myself as I marched through Haven.   
“Hehe, Cully! I want your coat!” I could hear her bay-like voice exclaim.   
“Peanut, it's to big for you. I promise I will get you one made soon enough.” Cullen said to her. I approached them.  
“Ahem.” I cleared my through as I stood in front of Faeth. My hand on my left hip as I stared down at the child. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.   
“Hi, Cass.” She said.   
“We need to talk.” I said in a stern voice.


	12. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has a talk with Faeth. Faeth has something to say to Leliana.

I stomped through Haven with Faeth dragging her feel behind she. I knew that she knew that she was in trouble. As I walked up a flight of stairs I could hear Faeth sniffle.  
“Don't spank me.” she whispered softly.   
“Spank you?! I am not going to spank you, I'm just going to have a stern chat with you.” I said as we walked through the door of her house. I was sure to close the do behind.   
“Why?” She asked.   
“You know why,” I said. Faeth held her head down. “Do not argue with others about things. Leliana was just saying Maybe to the idea about getting a Mabari today.”   
“But-” Faeth was about to say.  
“No buts.” I warned. She groaned.  
“Maybe means no!!” She yelled in frustration.  
“I am not have this argument with you! Now I suggest that you drop the argument and be a good little child and apologize to Leliana.”  
“But Leli is mad at me.” She said.  
“Ugh! I do not know how to deal with children! Ugh this is useless!” I yelled with frustration. Faeth looked at me with tears in her eyes.   
“I'm so-” She was about to say.  
“Don't apologize to me. Save it for Leliana,” I said as I walked over to the door. “Now you stay in here and think about your argument carefully and think about why Leliana is “mad” at you. I will come and get you in a little bit and we will go see Leliana.” With that said and done I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me.

Faeth's POV  
I huffed as I sat on my bed and crossed my arms. I don't know why they are all so mad at me. I did nothing wrong. Why do I have to think about my argument? Why not Leliana? I signed as I lifted up my Teddy bear.   
“What do I do? Cass will be back.” I said as I looked down at my bear. “Leli said Maybe about getting the puppy today. Maybe means no.” I signed. “ Mama and Papa and maybe all the time and they mean no.” I placed my bear on the bed and hoped off. “Leli said Maybe means we will see.” I walked around the small house. “Teddy, is Leli right? Does maybe really mean we will see?” I looked back at my bear. 

Cassandra's POV  
I stood in front of the door to Faeth's house as I listened to her talk from the other side. I started to smile as she said 'Teddy, is Leli right?', wait why in Andreste's name am I smiling? I am suppose to be stern! Not all....lovey. Maker, is this child rubbing off on me? I signed as I opened the door and walked into the house. Faeth stood in the middle of the room as she watched me walk in.   
“Are you mad?” She asked. I signed.  
“No, I am not mad. I am just really frustrated. I mean why Faeth? Why start an argument in the middle of chaos? Why start an argument when you know you are going to be wrong about it?” I asked as I watched her. She shrugged her shoulder.   
“I'm sorry.” She said in a cute little voice. Cute? What the heck is going on with me? Am I sick or something? No, I'm not feverish. Ugh, this child is rubbing off on me.   
“Good, now lets go tell Leliana that you are sorry.” I said. She reached out for me to pick her up. I groaned as I lifted her up and walked out of the house heading to Leliana's tent. 

Leliana's POV  
“Prepare our scouts to scout the Hinterlands.” I told one of my trusted scouts named Charter.   
“Right away.” he replied just as Cassandra was walking up with Faeth in her arms. I nodded towards Charter as he left. Cassandra placed Faeth down.  
“Faeth has something to say to you.” She said. Awe, did Cassandra literally have to talk with her? The poor child looks like she is going to cry any moment.   
“I'm sorry, Leli.” Faeth said softly as she hung her head low. I knelt down in front of her.   
“And.” Cassandra said.   
“I'm sorry that I told you to not act like Cass,” She said softly her voice cracking.” And for arguing with you.” With that she broke into tears. Her small body shaking. I wrapped her up in my arms and cooed to her.   
“You are forgiven, Fae. Everything is ok.” I cooed as I rubbed her back.   
“Are you mad at me?” She asked as she looked at at me with those huge innocent eyes that I can never resist.   
“No, I was never mad at you.” I said as I wiped her tears away. She smiled wide at me.  
“Do I still get a puppy?” She asked. I laughed.   
“Yes, hold on and I will get one of my scouts to get the horses ready and we will go find you a puppy.” I said.   
“Yay!” Faeth cheered as she wiggled out of my arms and ran off joyfully.   
“Really? Now were going to have to take care of a hound to?” Cassandra as while groaning. I giggled.  
“She's only a child, Cassandra. Let her have her happiness.” I said as I walked off.


	13. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faeth goes to get her new Mabari!!

Faeth's POV  
I ran to go find Cullen. I had to tell him the news. As I was running I ended up running into Solas.  
“Where are you off too? Why so happy?” He asked.  
“I'm going to find Cully!” I exclaimed.  
“Why so happy?” He said.  
“I am getting a puppy and Cully has to know!” I exclaimed as I ran off. I turned my head to see him shaking his head at me. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. As I turned around I ended up bumping into something hard making me fall to the ground. “Hey!” I looked up to see Cullen.  
“Are you ok?” He asked.  
“I am fine!” I exclaimed as I jumped up.  
“You seem happy. Cassandra didn't though.” He said. Wincing at the memory from earlier.  
“Cass happy now. Guess what!?” I asked while jumping up and down.  
“Um, you found something cool?” He asked.  
“No!” I exclaimed.  
“Hmm, let see. Your not in trouble?” He asked.  
“No!”  
“Hmm, you found a new friend?”  
“No!!!”  
“Ok I give up, what?” He asked.  
“Leli is getting me a puppy!” I exclaimed.  
“Lucky!” He said.  
“Yeah! I can't wait! I always wanted a puppy!” I exclaimed.  
“Me too.” He said,  
“Oh.” I said.  
“Peanut, do you think we can share the puppy?” He asked.  
“Yeah!” I exclaimed.  
“Ok,” He said. “I'm sorry but I have to go, I have work to attend too.” He said.  
“Awe, ok. Bye Cully!” I exclaimed as I ran off to the horse stables. 

Cassandra's POV  
I had gathered Solas and Varric as I was on my way to the stable. Might as well take them on the journey for a Mabari that we really don't need. Oh well, like Leliana said. This makes Faeth happy.  
As we were walking up to the stable there stood Faeth and Leliana. Faeth was jumping up and down, ready to get her prize. A little too ready if you ask me.  
“Calm Down, Fae. We don't have a small enough horse for you so you have have to ride with me.” Leliana said as she picked Faeth up and placed her on a horse. The others and I were already getting on ours. Once Faeth was safely on the horse Leliana hoped up on. Adjusting herself so she has a better access to the reins.

We had decided to take a trip all the way to Denerim. I have a feeling we might need to camp out at least on night. If we head to get the Mabari now then we can start heading back and cmap on her way back. Plus side to this, we will have a happy Harold and not one who will throw tantrums and arguments.

We were on the horses for hours. Leliana had told us that we were getting close to our destination and that we just passed the market district of Denerim. Faeth was pretty much ready to jump off of the horse.  
“Hold your horses, Squirt.” Varric said. Faeth chuckled.  
“I can't, Leli is holding it.” She replied.  
“Haha, very funny. He meant be still or you will fall off of the horse.” I said.  
“Are we there yet?” Faeth asked over the next few minutes as we road off.  
“Almost there, Fae.” Leliana said. As we road off closer we could hear the sound of dogs barking. Faeth squealed as she practically jumped off of the walking horse and ran off.  
“Faeth!” Leliana gasped out.  
“There!” Faeth exclaimed as she ran off to the kennels. I groaned and got off of my horse. The others doing the same. I ran to ketch up with Faeth. As I got close to her I grabbed her arm.  
“Faeth, Do not run off like that again. There are people here that you do not know, you have to wait for us.” I told her.  
“I want to see puppy!” She exclaimed while trying to pull out of my arm.  
“Just let her go, Seeker. We can see her.” Varric said. I groaned and let go of the child's arm as she ran off to a kennel.  
“Do you know if she knows about the imprinting process?” I asked. Leliana shrugged she she watched a a brown Mabari with black war paint lick Faeth and happily wag his tail.  
“I don't know. But I think we already found him... or her.” She said while walking up to the child and the dog. Faeth giggled as she played with the dog.  
“I like this one. He is fun!” She exclaimed in her baby-like voice.  
“Let me see how much he is.” Leliana said as she walked up to the Kennel Master. 

Leliana's POV  
Once we bought Faeth's Mabari we were heading back to Haven. Everyone was on their horses. Faeth was on with me as her Mabari walked close by our horse.  
“Can he ride on the horse with us?” Faeth asked as she watched the dog.  
“No, there is no room. Plus, he doesn't mind walking.” I told her.  
“Ok.” She said. I was surprised she didn't argue about it.


	14. We'll Make a Mage Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae finds out she is a mage. Fae's Puppy goes missing.

Faeth's POV  
Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Me and my puppy were all walking in the Hinterlands. Cassandra said that We had business to tend to here and that there were reports of fade rifts that needed to be closed. That scares me, I don't want to see those demons again!   
“Faeth stop slowing down. We need to hurry and find mother Giselle.” Cassandra said.   
“I don't want to see the demons.” I said.   
“It will be alright. We will all be with you and you have a Mabari to fight for you and protect you.” Cassandra said. I looked down at my puppy. Barkspawn is his name. Bubba told me that if he had a Mabari then he would have called it Barkspawn. That's why I named him Barkspawn, because of Bubba. I missed Bubba.  
“Were are we going. Why do I hear fighting?” I asked.  
“We must hurry and help our scouts. They are fighting mages and templars. They are trying to save the villagers!” Cassandra exclaimed while running.  
“Wait! I cant...,” I began to say as I ended up in a small village with people fighting. “I can't fight.” I finished. My eyes widen in horror as I saw the same purple sparks fly through the air as I had saw the demon at the breach and my demon bubba have in my dream. I gasped as I started to run. That was until I felt a pair of arms wrap me up and pull me into their embrace. I screamed as I kicked around. Trying to get out of the embrace.  
“Shush, child. I's ok.” The voice said, it was a calm voice.   
“Huh?” I asked as I slowly looked up at the lady with a curiosity.  
“Where did you come from, child?” the voice asked.   
“Haven.” I said.   
“Haven? You must know Leliana.” The voice said.   
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“I am Mother Giselle.” She replied.  
“We need you.” I said.   
“We?” She asked.   
“The Inquisition need's you.” Mother Giselle turned to Cassandra and the others.  
“So, your the Harold of Andreste?” She asked while looking at me. I nodded as I help my hand up to her face. She graded and and moved it back alittle so she could examine it.   
“I see, I will meet up with you after I tend to the wound here.” She said while placing me down on the ground. Cassandra grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her side.   
“Thank you, Mother Giselle. We have to go close some fade rifts and then we will help around the villages and then we will meet in Haven.” Cassandra said.  
“Maker watch over you.” Mother Giselle said as we all started to walk away. That's when I noticed we were missing someone.  
“Where's Barkspawn?” I asked as I looked around.  
“He was fighting with us. He probably cleaned up the mess or ran off somewhere. Will will go find him.” Cassandra said as we started to walk away from the village. 

We ended up coming across a fade rift on out search for Barkspawn. Everyone started to fight the demons that feel out. Cassandra hold told me to seal the right while they are fighting. I ending up standing far away yet close enough so I can gain contact with the rift. I lifted my hand up and started to focus on my prize. I needed to seal these things, get rid of them forever. As I was just about to seal it I was slapped by something that burned. Screaming in pain and horror , I stopped what I was doing and ran. Until I was blocked by large rocks. I turned around to see what hit me. It was a demon but this one was different it was completely on fire. I turned to see everyone else but they were taking down other demons and didn't notice my demon. The demon started to make its way towards me. I could literally feel the heat as it got close. I screamed as I blocked my face with my hands. I could feel something hold and unknown fly out of my hand and then all the heat disappeared. I heard a gasp as I turned to see Cassandra and the other run towards me. The fire demon was now made of ice and I was stuck and couldn't more. It had me blocked.   
“I'm... stuck,” I said. Too scared to even know what just happened. “ I don't know what happened.” Cassandra grabs her sword and hits own on the iced demon a couple of times, breaking bits and pieces off. Once she was done she lifted me up from the ground. I hugged myself to her arms.   
“You...your a mage.” She said.  
“What's that?” I asked.   
“You use magic. You just froze that demon.” She said.   
“I don't know how I did it.” I said.  
“She's starting to show signs. It would be best if I taught her how to properly use her magic.” Solas said. Cassandra nods her head as she looked closely at my face. Wincing as she touched my left cheek. I cried out.   
“Yes, that's quite the burn you've got. Solas do you know any healing spells?” Cassandra asked.  
“Yes. I will just need some elfroot.” He said.  
“I know what that is! Mama uses it a lot.” I said as I struggled out of Cassandra's arms and over to a plant sticking out of the ground. I picked a leaf off of it and ran to Solas.   
“I'm impressed that you know what they look like.” He said.   
“Mama uses them a lot. I watch her use them. She uses a lot of different plants.” I said. He nods as he kneels down.   
“Cassandra I suggest that she keep a good grip on her. Faeth, this will hurt but it will also make the burn ease and go away soon. You will probably have a scare. I don't know the burn doesn't look back. But still,” He said. Cassandra had knelt down and lifted me up on her knee and help me. Solas places the elfroot leaf on the burn and he hand started to glow green. I cried out as I felt the sensation roam through my burnt cheek. “ Hush, Da'lan. It's almost over.” The pain started to slowly fade. Soon he took his hand off of my cheek. 

Cassandra's POV  
I watched as Faeth looked at Solas. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. She turned around in my arms and hid her face in my shoulder and started crying harder. Solas looked at me questionable. I shook my head as I rubbed her back.  
“Faeth, can you seal this rift for us? Then we can go back to searching for Barkspawn?” I said her. Still crying she turned her body around and lifted her hand up. Once the right was sealed and gone she turned back into my arms and put her bead back into its place on my shoulders. Her crying had died down a tad bit and changed into small hiccups.   
The group was quiet as we walked in search for Barkspawn. Faeth was asleep.   
“I think she might have memory of her Mother using the elfroot so it made her cry when I used it.” Solas said, breaking the silence.   
“Possibly.” I said. We walked more, silence welcoming us again until a faint bark interrupted it. I turned around to see Barkspawn happily wagging his tail carrying something in his mouth as he ran up to us.   
“What's that?” I asked as I knelt to take it out of his mouth. With one available hand I turned the object over. It looks like... scrolls? A Map? I will have to check it out when we head back to Haven.


End file.
